Between Two Different Worlds
by dana123girl
Summary: What if...someone in a totally different world came to your world and looks exactly like you! RyoSaku fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**On a place called Earth**

"Y-Your highness...you shouldn't rush too much!" A butler named George tried to run after his master.

"No! I need to find her! She just misunderstood things! I need to talk to her at once!"

"B-But my lord, she is nowhere to be found!" As he heard what his butler said, he stopped abruptly with an expression of being startled.

"What?! What do you mean?"

"T-They said that she ran away from the kingdom and teleported to a place called _Earth_."

His sapphire blue eyes began to enlarge for he couldn't believe that his bride-to-be even escaped their own _world_. Then the prince calmed down and tried to gather his cool again.

"You said _Earth_ right, George?"

"Y-Yes your highness."

"Let's go then... let's go the place you call Earth!"

"B-But highness, you have to ask the permission from the King and Queen before you go!"

"I'll leave that to you, George." The prince grinned as he began to go to disappear-and it means he is beginning to teleport too going this place called Earth.

"W-Wait your highness!" The butler was panicking for he doesn't know what to do or how to face his parents now...

"Bye for now, George! Don't worry, when I come back, you'll see the princess beside me."

"T-Then be careful there my lord!" He can't stop the prince now...since Georges tears began to flow endlessly from the his eyes, he brought out a hanky and tried to wipe it off. _'Oh, highness! Be careful! I heard Earth is nowhere to be found here...It's totally a different world from ours! (That's right, he forgot to tell that Earth is not found in their world...)'_

_--_

(Echizen Residence)

_R-Ring!_

_Shut up..._

_R-Ring!!_

_Too noisy..._

R-Ri-Bam!!

_Stupid alarm clock!_

"...mm..." That sound made Ryoma open his eyes as he heard a moan beside him.

_'Hey, who's voice was that?! That couldn't be Karupin cause all he can do was purr...and what I heard was a voice of a...female?!'_

So he looked down to where that voice came from.

_'R-Ryuzaki?! What the hell is she doing here?!'_

Ryoma began patting her cheeks for her to wake up...

"Oi! Ryuzaki! Wake up! Oi!"

"..Mm..?" Her eyes, that were titled a little opened, began to reveal a little bit of her purple eyes.

He began to look surprised as he realized something..._'Is she really Ryuzaki? She looks kinda different somehow but...I couldn't tell why...'_

The girl beside him began to open her eyes wider to see clearly who was the person that woke her up...then her sleepy face was changed into an angry and surprised one...

"Why are _you_ here?! Stop following me!" The girl began to swung her hand she began to...

_Slap._

Ouch. That might have been hurt. Still having the angry expression, she began to speak again...

"Who said that you could follow me?! If you're forced again to follow me, then let them find another bride for you to marry!"

Ryoma, whose head was still facing at his left, was kind of startled as he heard her say the word 'marry'.

"What?! Marry?!" He began to turn his head to face her with a question look.

_'Huh? Why does he have golden eyes?! It should be blue right?'_ The girl wondered.

"I guess you have a lot of explaining to do Ryuzaki...and why the are you in my house?"

"Huh? What do you mean?! And who's Ryuzaki?!"

(Answers will be revealed on the next chapter)

--

(Ryuzaki Residence, Same time when Ryoma woke up)

R-Ring!

"One more minute please..."

_R-Ring!!_

"..."

_R-Ring!!_

"Mou...Alright already!" Sakuno sat up and stopped the alarm (At least her alarm clock wasn't destroyed! )

She rubbed her eyes and yawned...She can't believe she spent the whole night working just to finish an assignment in English!

Before the girl could stand up from her bed, she suddenly saw something sparkling and white...like a fog but in only one place...she rubbed her eyes again as she just saw a figure of a man began to clear out the fog...the girl's chocolate eyes began to widen as she saw a figure of a boy with an actually odd outfit...more like a prince's outfit...but not just any boy...it was a boy that looked like the person she admires the most!

"R-Ryoma-kun!" The blushed furiously as the smoke revealed the prince of her life...but there's one thing that bothered her as she scanned his whole body..._'Blue eyes?!'_ Sakuno like Ryoma so much that even his eye color she memorized it.

Then the guy that appeared in front of her raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this, _Ryoma-kun_ you're calling, Analiese?"

"A-Analiese? Who's that?" Still blushing a little bit, she asked him with a worried and scared expression.

The prince in front of her took a good look again of her and noticed something..._'Huh? Brown eyes?! Where are her purple ones?!'_

"A-Ano, can you tell me how were you able to come in my room? And...who are you really?"

"Well I am going to ask that question to you too..."

--

0o0o0o0o0

Minna-san XD!! I know it's kinda weird but this mind of mine just think what it wants to think!...anyway, I guess some of you are still confused but don't worry it will be cleared at the next chapter. Maybe some of you already understand what's going on ne?

tnx for the people who reviewed my fanfic "Beach Time"! i really appreciated it! i promise to finish that fanfic as soon as possible if i have time...


	2. Chapter 2

Misunderstanding

Ryoma blinked in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'who's Ryuzaki' when Ryuzaki _is_ you!" He began to feel uncomfortable as he began to cross his arms on his chest. And noticed again something.

"What are you wearing?! Are you going to a date or a ball or something?!"

"Huh? What do you mean?! This is my daily outfit in my world."

"In your world?" Ryoma thinks his head is going to blow any minute. He's already frustrated on how in the world did the girl who he still think is Ryuzaki, came in to his house.

"Okay. Let's get this straight. You're declaring that you're NOT Ryuzaki...then, who are you?"

The girl began to stand up and walked half a meter from the bed and began to talk.

"My name is Princess Analiese Von Net from the Kingdom of Shina in the world of Ethiopia (bow)...And I guess I have to apologize from before for I thought you were the person I thought you would be and also for you do not know why I did that to you."

"You're damn right." He began to caress his poor cheek...it was really strong..._'This really couldn't be Ryuzaki 'cause she can't even hit that hard...'_ with that little thought, one side of his lips began to curve up.

Ryoma continued talking.

"So who's this person you thought I might be?"

"Well, he is actually a prince from the Kingdom of Cermet...And our parents were like good friends so they decided to marry me to him...and he looks exactly just like you! and the only different thing was the color of your eyes...his was blue and yours is gold..."

"A prince huh? I couldn't still believe that another _world_ exists..."

"Well just believe me, would 'ya!"

"Then prove it me."

"Okay then, but before that..." A sly smile began to form on the princess' lips.

"Who is this you call Ryuzaki?"

"She's just someone I know...she actually looks exactly like you...but with also different eye color..." Ryoma looked again at the princess and checked that even the length of their hair was the same...the difference was their hairstyle...the princess' hair was just being laid down..._'Maybe it wouldn't look bad on Ryuzaki if her hair is also like this girl's hair.'_ he thought as a smile was planted again on his features.

"Oh really? Just someone you know?" The princess began to lean forward with a mischievous look.

_'W-What's up with this girl?! She's like...the totally opposite of Ryuzaki! She's more like Ryuzaki's loud-mouthed best friend...what's her name again?...oh, how I hate annoying people.'_ Ryoma moved backward avoiding the girl's mischievous eyes.

Then Ryoma suddenly remembered that the princess haven't told him the whole story yet.

"Oi. Why are you here then."

The princess retreated to her place and sat down on the bed. Good thing that was finish...Ryoma can't stand her eyes just a while ago.

"Well, I actually ran away from my world yesterday...it was night already that time."

"So how were you able to come here on Earth?"

"Well as a proof that I came from another world is that I came here through 'teleportation'..."

"So it means you know some tricks...mostly like magic?" (Yeah...he can already relate in everything the princess said...maybe at this time, he already believed her...)

"Yes. In our world, we are being taught on how to use them...but only in those who have a royal bloodline."

"Souka." He was quite amazed there but he still stayed cool.

"And why did you run away exactly?"

"The prince and I were known for each other a very long time already...and I began to develop feelings for him...but when I heard from our parents the reason why decided this proposal is to strengthen their power and also they can keep in touch together...I thought they decided to make this proposal because the prince has the same feelings that I have for him...B-But I was wrong..." The princess began to cry a little and tried to stop it.

"That's why _sniff-_ I ran away from _–sniff-_ home and that's _–sniff-_ why I slapped you..."

"You thought I was the prince and followed you here on Earth...Is that what you mean?"

"Y-Yes."

_'Great...just great...what to do with her now that I know what's going on?! I still have my class today...class? Crap! I forgot! Gotta go!'_

"I need to prepare for school now..."

"Let me come with you..."

"No. You stay here." Ryoma said ruthlessly..._'What if the school thinks I'm going out with a girl and especially if they thought this girl is Ryuzaki?! No way.'_ then Ryoma looked back and it startled him...He again, saw the princess crying...

"What now?"

"I –_sniff-_ think I-I'm a burden to you right?" She cried now like a baby and it was louder. He needs to quiet her down or else some dirty pervert might burst-in in his room and ask some questions that he can't even answer.

"Alright already...just stop crying...you can come with me." '_Maybe she's NOT totally different from Ryuzaki.'_ Then he sweat-dropped.

"But first you need to change into something..." He checked his closet..._'I can't let her fit them...they're to big for her.'_ He went to the door then said, "Wait here."

So she waited.

_'It's not like I have any choice but to do this.'_ And so he sneaked into his cousin's room to look for clothes suitable for the princess. _'This might be okay.'_ He raised the cloth to check it then ran over to his room again.

"Here. Wear this. People here might think you're some kind of a bride who escaped from a wedding."

"Well that's nearly the reason."

"Wear it now." he said impatiently for the reason of almost late for school.

"Oh Okay."

--

"W-Well, I-I am Ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you!" Sakuno bowed nervously and was quiite guilty of her introducing herself to a person she even doesn't know!

"Oh! So you're not Analiese then? I am sorry for my rudeness, let me introduce myself first...My name is Prince Dan Vermont from the Kingdom of Cermet (bow)...and Ms. Ryuzaki, from what kingdom have I gone to? Is this Kingdom Ostoch, Kingdom Fernet, or what?"

"W-What do you mean? There's no such place here in Japan or on Earth!"

"W-What do you mean?! I thought I went to the right place...this is Earth right? If so, then what is Japan?! Aren't we in the world of Ethiopia?!"

"E-Ethiopia?! S-So you mean there's another world that exists aside from Earth?!"

"Oh? So you mean this Earth is another world or dimension huh?..."

_...Silence..._

"WHAT?! You mean I arrived in a totally different world?! Where people are different than me?!" The prince kind of daze off and looked pale as if his soul is escaping out from his body. Sakuno doesn't know what to do with him already! _'H-He's kinda the opposite of Ryoma-kun!'_ She sweat-dropped 'cause she just can't believe seeing Ryoma like that...I mean, Ryoma is more like a cocky, arrogant but cool kind of person...but the person in front of Sakuno, who looks like Ryoma, had a totally different personality...

Then she giggled.

"Hey, what are you laughing about?!"

"It's nothing...I-I can't just imagine Ryoma-kun having that kind of reaction the same as you did."

"So then, who's this _Ryoma-kun_ you've been talking about, hmm?"

"Ah...eto...H-He's a friend of mine and he actually looks like you...b-but your eye color are different from his." She blushed furiously as she explained everything.

"Is that so?" He cocked an eyebrow showing disbelief that Ryoma was a _friend_ of her,

"H-Hai..." Sakuno checked the clock...then silence...then...

"EH?! I-I'm going to be late already!!" She hurried to take bath, eat her breakfast and changed to her school uniform...poor prince, he has been ignored by the girl who was busy getting herself ready.

"Hey..." The prince was trying to call her attention..

"Mou…Where's my socks…"

"Hey..." Still ignored by the timid girl...

"Where's my ribbon..." She mumbled as the prince noticed a red ribbon and realized that she needs it...to finally get her attention, he waved it in the air then called her...

"Hey! Is this...what you're looking for?"

"Hey! Give it back!"

"At last! You finally have recognize me!" He was quite happy even though he was irritated of always being center of attention in his world...I guess he's used to it already...

"W-What's the problem?! C-Can you please give me back my ribbon?"

"Alright...but first...Tell me, what am I suppose to do here while you're gone?!" The girl gasped because of the realization. _'That's right, obaa-chan shouldn't know about this! I need to do something...'_ She told him to stay in the room and wait for her to come back... She quickly sneaked in the room of her parents. Right now, her parents are in a business trip...so she sneaked in and picked some clothes in her father's drawer...then she happily found a pair of jeans and a polo pairing it with a printed shirt. _'Never knew dad had these kinds of clothes!'_ She smiled at the thought then proceeded to her room. On her way, she suddenly imagined Ryoma wearing such clothing...then she blushed of course! As she opened her door, it revealed a boy wearing a royal outfit with those silky dark green hair and shining sapphire blue eyes.

"Took you so long?" He was obviously waiting impatiently...

"Here." She handed him the clothes she chose in her parent's room.

"What's this?" He questioned as he raised it and observed it closely.

"I-It's what this world is c-currently wearing right now..." She said shyly cause this was mostly her first time to talk this much to a stranger who just suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Oh! So you're telling me to wear it?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Um...Y-Yeah."She continued blushing for she couldn't take off the image of Ryoma wearing those clothes!

"A-Ano, I'll just eat my breakfast and call you later...I-I'll bring you with me in s-school..." Then that's what happened...But in order for the prince not to be recognized by Sakuno's grandmother, she distracted her grandmother in the kitchen as she gave signals to the prince who's waiting for her signs...as she gave the signal he ran as fast as he can near the door and waited for her appearance on the hall...

"I-I'm going now, oba-chan, Bye!" She hurriedly open the door so the prince could get out already before her grandmother would come and bid her granddaughter goodbye. _'Sigh. That was close!'_ both of them thought as they were on their way to school...for not him to be mistaken by others as Ryoma Echizen, Sakuno told him to wear a cap so he would not be recognized.

As they entered the gate, Sakuno immediately spotted a certain dark green hair guy with matching golden eyes...

"Ryoma-kun..." She muttered and blush...the prince beside her, noticed her sudden action...

and looked directly to the guy she is eyeing on...

"So that's Ryoma eh? He really looks like me..." Sakuno jerked as she came back to reality. Then she noticed that someone was beside Ryoma...This saddened the timid girl as she noticed the person Ryoma is with is quite a beautiful girl...

On the other hand...

As Ryoma entered the campus most of the girls or must I say, fan girls cried as they saw him walking with another girl that's wearing a cap... their cried and mourns are more like screaming as if it's the end for them...

"No, Ryoma-sama!" or "Don't do this to me, Ryoma-sama!" these are the only words he could only hear in the morning..._'Damn annoying girls! My ears are going to burst anytime soon!'_ Then the princess beside him suddenly talked...

"So you're also a prince here?" She suddenly asked because of how the girls called him.

"No. They just to call me like that...It's annoying." He answered bluntly.

"Oh..."

The prince looked around lazily as he searched for a certain brunette pony tail girl so he could explain something to her...then he spotted her...with another guy wearing a cap who's patting her shoulder gently..._'Who the hell is that guy?! He also isn't a student here!'_ well it wasn't suppose to be his problem but it was...

The princess now looking at Ryoma's direction, took a good look at where Ryoma is looking at...

"So that is the Ryuzaki you were talking about earlier...hmm...she is quite cute...maybe because she just look exactly like me!" She was annoying...well that's Ryoma's opinion...

"You know what, the guy beside her looks familiar to me...but with that cap on, I wouldn't recognize him though..." She added...

_'Don't worry...we will soon know who he is...'_ He replied back in thought and walked off to the tennis court...that made princess Analiese follow him there too...

**Yeah minna! Well, the names that I invented were particularly european names don't you think? Thank for those who are supporting my stories...I really appreciated it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Answer Me**

As Ryoma entered the court and all eyes were on him...noticing he has someone beside him...walking together...

"Oi! Echizen! What the hell do you have with you?!" Momo asked...confused but with a mischievous smile.

"A girl." he answered bluntly.

Momo frowned...

"You could have at least introduce you _girlfriend_ to us." Momo smiled again and leaned towards the two...As Momo took a glance of the girl...long auburn hair swaying in the wind...her head bowing very low that made Momo hard to recognize her because of the cap and bangs that are blocking the half of her face. That something bothered him...he somewhat recognized her...

"It's none of your business, Momo-senpai." Ryoma Intruded his inspection of the girl.

Then suddenly the ever-stoic captain, Tezuka Kinumitsu, came in and began ordering laps and exercises to them...the princess just sat there on the bench just waiting for Ryoma to finish his morning practice.

-After the morning practice-

"Wow, I never thought you're good at hitting a ball with a weird weapon." The princess said as they went out of the court.

"It's called tennis." He sighed.

"What?"

"Tennis. It's a sport. Don't you know it?"

"Not in my planet."

And so the conversation between one who is curious about the sport and one who loves the sport continued on and on until they reached a building...

"You stay here in the library while I have my classes...I can't let you stay with me all the time you know." He ordered.

"Is it because this Ryuzaki might get mad at you for having another girl going out with you?" She leaned forward with a sly smile.

"No. First, there's no reason for her to be mad at me like that, and second, both of us are not even going out -you just suddenly appeared out of nowhere...besides, if you're with me, I need to cover you up in all the mess-like explaining to them all over again why a girl like you is with me right now." He replied with a boring yet tired tone.

"Oh really? Is that only the reason?" She straighten her back then crossed her arms and began to on again her sly smile.

"Yes, Now get in already, I'm going to be late for class. I'll pick you up when class has already ended." Ryoma turned to his back as he began walking towards another building.

Then the princess entered a room full of books and began gazing up and was awed on how many the books are in one building...

--

On the other hand, Sakuno walked towards the library with a handsome prince with a cap on. Everyone who passed by them were shocked in awe especially the girls...

"Hey, isn't that Ryoma-sama?!" Some girl whispered but it was loud enough for Sakuno to hear.

"Eh? No way! Ryoma-sama would _never_ go with a girl like her!" Then her ears twitched. Slightly disappointed, she lowered her head then began opening the door, revealing a huge pile of books in each shelves.

"Stay here for awhile while I have my classes. I belong to the library club so we will be able to meet here easily..." She said as her voice faded away. Still felt depressed of what she just heard. Sakuno is obviously a sensitive person...so don't say something as harsh as that or you'll make the poor girl cry!

"Okay." Is all what the prince said and then smiled. Sakuno blushed as she saw him smile gently. _'I wish he could do the same way what this person in front of me did.'_ She sighed then opened the door and stepped out of the building.

"See you later." She bid.

--

As the prince walked through between the shelves full of books, he wandered off each titles of the books as his hands glide gracefully across each books.

"So many books." He muttered. Then, between the space gapped in each books, he saw a girl...with long auburn hair waving, following her every move...she was wearing a cap so couldn't see her face...but he can say she's beautiful...

"She kind of reminded me of princess...Analiese..." his voice trailed off as he said her name...he missed her, so much. He wants the search to finish already! He wants to talk to her so badly! Oh, God! The prince just wants to be with her again so badly!

Since he doesn't feel like reading books, he just sat on a chair, getting a book beside him, pretending he's reading, and began eyeing on the beautiful girl with wavy long hair....

--

After class and training, Ryoma began packing his things up and ran towards the library.

_'Better pick her up before someone there would think she is Ryuzaki...'_ he immediately quicken up his pace until he felt that he bump on something...or _someone_...

"I-Itai..." Ryoma searched for where that soft voice came _from...'Ryuzaki?!' _

"Oi. Do you have any plan on standing up?" Ryoma came back to his senses then gave her a hand with a blank expression.

Sakuno, on the other, still caressing her butt, looked up as she heard the voice then as she looked up, she saw a hand, ready to pick her up...she began to look up her the hand came from..._'R-Ryoma-kun!'_ She blushed (as always...) at the beautiful figure right in front of her...

"Oi." Ryoma repeated. She snapped into reality and carefully took his hand and stood up...as she was dusting her skirt, Ryoma began to speak.

"Who was the guy with you this morning?" As she heard the question, she abruptly stopped her dusting...then paused for a while..._'I-Is Ryoma-kun asking who was the guy with me before?! W-Why would that bother him?! H-He has another girl already...right? B-By the way...is he...is he going to the library by any chance?!'_

"H-He is just a friend of mine, Ryoma-kun. Ano, a-are you going to the library Ryoma-kun? I never knew you're fond of books..." She asked.

"Not really. I just need to pick someone up..." He replied nonchalantly. Ryoma began to walk then Sakuno followed.

"Y-Your girlfriend?" She asked carefully...so she won't hurt herself...then Ryoma's eyebrow twitched.

"She's not my girlfriend." He respond...a little irritated of how many times he must say those words.

"Oh." Was her respond. At least, she was a little relieved, now that he doesn't have a girlfriend...yet? Sakuno knows everything he says is totally the truth.

--

After the small talk, they finally reached the library..._'At last...'_ Both of them thought at the same time. As the door was opened, they immediately saw the persons they're looking for...

_'Good thing nothing happened when I'm gone or I'm in big trouble.'_ Both of them also thought the same thing...Sakuno Saw the prince reading a book but...he's not even looking at it...instead, he was staring at something or _someone_ from afar...she followed the prince's eye direction...then it shocked her...'_She's the girl Ryoma was with, right? Why is he looking at her?!'_

--

"I-I'll be going, R-Ryoma-kun." She waved him good bye and ran to the guy who's sitting on a couch holding a book..._ 'What is they're relationship anyway?! Why do they have to meet up here in all places?! Why must he be with Sakuno all the time?!'_ Ughh. There are some questions that can't just be answered immediately…_'Wait…'Sakuno'?! Since when did I call her by her first name?!'_ Ryoma, still standing at the entrance as he watched Sakuno run towards the guy that looks like him, found himself looking into space. Then he snapped. _'Oh yeah. I need to pick up that annoying girl already. Now where is she?!'_ He began searching for the Ryuzaki-look-alike princess.

--

As Sakuno reached the Prince Dan's destination, the prince asked, "Ryuzaki-san, Who's that girl?"…The prince asked as he pointed out the girl beside Ryoma from afar.

"Ah…e-eto, she's Ryoma's friend. Why did you ask?" She answered then asked.

"Oh, she looks familiar to me…how her hair follows her every move, and how those eyes are similar to Analiese's." Remembering the girl he love just aches his heart more.

Then Sakuno tried to lighten up the mood.

"I-I know! Why don't I ask what's the girl's name? M-Maybe she might the girl you're looking for…n-ne?" Sakuno asked shyly with her eyes looking interested at the floor for she couldn't believe that she just talked that much.

"You're right. Please do so." The prince begged her to ask Ryoma who's that girl for he already missed her do much…his princess…

o0o0o0o0o0o

**Well…2008 had past and this is what I only achieved! Gosh! I can't believe from 2008 I just posted the nxt chapter at 2009! Huhu…T_T…please forgive me if I did some wrong grammar/spelling! Please forgive me if I made you guys wait for so long!T_T please forgive me!!!**

…

**Okay okay…I'm going overboard!^^**

**Anyways…tnx for all of your support!^^**


End file.
